


Lovable Surprise

by yourkilimyvibe



Series: Last Hope Mini-Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourkilimyvibe/pseuds/yourkilimyvibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year after the incident, reunion, and dating Daryl. You find out some surprising news and your not sure how Daryl’s going to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovable Surprise

It has been a year, one year since you reunited with your family. A year that you’ve seen you daughter, Trinity, grow. A year that you’ve been dating Daryl Dixon. One amazing year.

Since you’ve joined the group, you’ve met everyone that lives here. You’ve become close to Carol and Rosita. Carol adores Trinity and love playing with her. Rosita is one of the people who weren’t scared of you and immediately started talking to you without hesitation.

You currently stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, your shirt slightly lifted up over you stomach. A small, almost nonexistent bump there. You had your suspicions but thought nothing of it. The test was set in front of you, waiting for the small timer to go off. Carol was waiting for you outside the door, Trinity in her arms.

You let you loose fitted shirt fall past your stomach, hiding the bump from eyesight. The lack and red camouflaging it, almost as if it wasn’t there.

The small timer went off, indicating that it was time to see what your fate was. You picked up the small stick in your shaky hands and you just couldn’t look at it, scared of what it would say. You opened the door in a rush causing Carol to jump up from her seat. You rushed towards her, handing the test to her.

“I can’t look at it, I’m too scared.” You said, nearly in tears. You had never been this scared in your life, not even when the outbreak happened.

“Congratulations, your having another baby.” Carol told you in a low voice so no one would hear her. She knew that you would want to tell everyone yourself, she respected you for that. Your hands made their way to your belly, that would soon get huge.

“How am I supposed to tell Daryl?” You asked Carol, desperation in your voice. This was unplanned and unexpected. You were scared at even the thought of being pregnant. You were scared that Daryl would leave you or wouldn’t want the baby. You were even frightened by the thought of losing your baby. That this child would never get to be in this world. You didn’t want to end up like Lori.

“You’re going to have to tell him soon.” She spoke to you softly, a sympathetic expression on her face.

“I know but I don’t know how he’s going to react and thats what scares me the most.” You told her, your voice shaking slightly. Your nephew, Carl, came up the stairs and towards you. Seeing as you were now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, he took a seat next to you.

He took a look at your face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, sternly. “Did someone hurt? Do I have to beat someone up?” He asked you, quickly. You chuckled at the 17 year old.

“No, I’m fine. These just a lot going on right now.” You told him, pulling him closer to you. Carl snuggled into your side, wrapping his small arms around your waist. An idea came to your mind, “Carl can I tell you something and trust you not to tell anyone, even your father?” You asked, looking at the small boy as he quickly sat up straight with excitement in his eyes.

“Yes, you could tell me anything.” He told you, excitedly.

You leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “You smell like fart.” You burst at laughing at his face. He playfully glared at you. “I’m joking, now come here. I’m about to tell you something for real.” You told him.

He nodded. You leaned towards him, cupping your hands around your mouth, ”You’re going to have another cousin around here.” He looked confused but soon realization and shock took over his face. His gapping mouth turned into a massive smile.

Carl jumped up, wrapping his arms around you, cautious of your small baby bump. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispered in your ears.

“Now, don’t tell anyone okay? That’s my job.” You told him, your voice low so only he could hear you. Carl gently put his hand on your small baby bump, drawing small designs through the shirt. You placed a small kiss on the top of his head, holding him to you.

You heard foot steps making their way up the stairs, towards the hallway you were in with Carl. Rick made his way towards you, taking a seat on the other side of you. Carl got up and went downstairs, upon hearing Judith’s cry.

“What happened?” He asked you, placing his arm around your shoulder.

“Nothings wrong. I need to talk to Daryl and that’s all” You told him, not quite lying. Just as you said that, Daryl made his up the stairs, catching sight of you and Rick. Rick stood up, making an exit but not before giving you a look that said ‘your telling me later’. You nodded slightly, indicating that you were going to tell him.

You stood up and making your way towards the bathroom, leaving the door open. You turned on the sink and started lightly splashing water on your face.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked you, quietly. He observed you, taking in the way you moved and the way you reacted. “I’m fine.” You said, turning to face him while leaning against the sink. He walked closer to you, standing in front of you while leaning forward with his arms perched on the sink to hold him in place.

“No, you’re not.” He said, his voice low and raspy. You turned you body towards to mirror, looking at him through it. “Then what do you think it is?” You asked him, your eyes meeting his.

His arms slowly wound around your waist, oblivious to the baby bump underneath. You watched his arms as they did so. You looked up, meeting his eyes which were looking at you with confusion.

You slowly reached for on of his large hands, grasping it in your own. You ever-so gently placed it on you stomach, hoping he would understand. You looked up, looking into his still confused eyes. You placed your hand on top of his, sprawling out his hand to lay with his palm against your stomach where your shirt had pulled up.

A look of realization and shock took over his face. Your eyes meet in the mirror, you slightly nodding to confirm that his thoughts were right. You pulled you hand off of his and stood there, nervously fiddling with your fingers while he stood there.

His thumb gently ran over the skin of your stomach. You looked up, seeing a smile grow on his face. The corners of his lips slowly grew larger until he was grinning at you. His arms wrapped around, pulling you to him and spinning you around with his face nuzzled in your hair.

“So you’re happy?” You asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile, once you were set on the ground.

“I couldn’t be happier.” He whispered, pulling you flush against him with his face still nuzzled in your hair.

Later that evening, you both made your way down the stairs. You were both smiling and holding hands as you made your way down.

You made your way to the middle of the room, catching everyone’s attention. “Guys, I have something to say.” You picked up your daughter, who had approached you when you got the end of the stairs.

Everyone waited with anticipation until you finally spoke the word, “I’m pregnant.” All the girls made their way towards you, gushing about how happy they were for you. But you ignored them and made your way towards Rick, who welcomed you with open arms.

“Mom would be proud of you.” He whispered, bringing tears to your eyes.

“Do you really think so?” You asked, looking at him with small tears running down your face with a small smile gracing your lips.

“Of course, she would. You made it this far in this world and I know that she’s looking down here with a bright smile on her beautiful face.” He told you, small tears coming from his eyes.

“Thank you.” You told him, kissing his cheek before you let him go and made your way towards Daryl. Daryl’s arm immediately made their way around your waist as you nuzzled into his side and mumbling an ‘I love you’ to him, not caring about the apocalypse around you.

{[Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583691) & [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583877)}


End file.
